


My Everything

by SolanaS_Vakarian



Series: Thom Rainier x Ariana Lavellan Rainier [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, Love Confessions, Post Trespasser, Post-Trespasser, Purpose, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, True Love, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolanaS_Vakarian/pseuds/SolanaS_Vakarian
Summary: This takes place on Trespasser, the night before they finally find Solas, Ana has a difficulty to sleep the night before. But what happens when she get out of the final eluvian? And what Thom means with those rings?





	1. Night Before Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What to see my inquisitor? Click here: https://solanashepardvakarian.tumblr.com/post/163607218066/my-inquisitor-ariana-lavellan-and-her-lover

Blackwall woke up by the feeling of Ana's tremble and heat. He opened his eyes slightly only to see her wincing into his arms. She was super hot, Blackwall didn't need to check on her, but once his hand found her head she was burning in fever. Then the green light of the Anchor came into his vision and everything became more clear. The mark was causing her pain again. She was crying inside his chest. Hands fist's and grabbing his shirt strongly. He stroke her left arm and with his other hand her back, as he tried to wake her up.

  
''Ana...Ana sweetie wake up...please, love...'' he said over and over again until her honey eyes poped up. She breathed heavy and she stood up on her butt immediately once awake. She was trying to calm her breath, but the pain from the mark hand was unbearable. Cries of pain and agony filled the room. Thom followed her up and held her close.

  
''It hurts, Thom!'' she said inside her sobs.

  
''I know, love. We better find Solas tomorrow or I will get him out of his hole myself!'' Thom said as his arms held her more tightly. His hands moved to her left arm and message it. He could feel the magic and the pain that was getting out of her skin, but he wouldn't take his hands off her for any reason. She was everything for him, more than just his love. His fingers traced over her delicate ones. He stopped once her felt the ring he had gave her back then when they had defeated Corypheus. He had promised her that once this was over she will become his wife, and he her husband. That they would have a normal life, and he will give her a house, love and children. He was not sure if you could still make children due to his age, but he was willing to try as many times as he could to give her even one. A promise he still don't have fulfill. The green light grew weaker and weaker until it gone for good this time. Ana was exhausted and fell into his chest unable to move or do anything at all. Her eyes closed and he wiped off the mix of tears and sweat from her face and neck.

  
''Are you okay, Ana?'' Thom asked and he just felt her nodding into his chest. He lied back taking her with him as well. He closed her inside his embrace. Face to his chest, hands between them. She was keeping them there, keeping herself as strong as she could so the pain never came again. But Thom was stronger than her, so he just closed her inside him, wishing he cover all of her, and pain never find her again, but pain wasn't something that could play hide and seek. It was very backhanded. The pain started smoothly but this two last days had been terrific. Ana couldn't walk properly alone, she wasn't eating, making her just a figure of skin and bones. Her eyes and lips were so big now on her face, and her colors had been almost dried out. Thom was feeling so weak and useless seeing her like that. She was always so strong, making him strong as well. Thom was really mad at finding Solas. Ana was afraid he may attack at Solas once they found them, so she was trying to keep him not to worried about her condition even if that was alone impossible. But she was willing to fight for the peace of her man. She really didn't care if they ever married properly. They had lived together almost four years now. His devotion to her was unwavering, as hers to him.

  
''Whatever happens, I wouldn't trade the years we had together for anything,'' she whisper inside his chest snuggling more. ''I love you, Thom.'' she said and Thom's head shaked roughly with no acceptance to such events.

  
''I'm not gonna lose you, Ana. No, I can't! You can't leave me...'' he said to her kissing her head almost violent. His voice was broken and Ana was sure he kissed her head so she wouldn't see him cry. But she raised her head and her good hand on his face, wiping off those tears that was rolling from his eyes to his beard.

  
''I will never leave your side, Thom. No willing at least. Please, love...'' she said and he shaked his head again, he took her hand that was on his face and kissed her palm.

  
''This is not over...I love you Ana.'' he said and this time those three words, hurt him more than ever. He couldn't stand of anything hurt Ana. It was not just love anymore. It was much more. It was safety, warmth, his own place, his love, his home, his beating heart.

  
''Tomorrow after we found Solas, please let me take you away from all this.'' Thom said again and honey eyes met light sky blue eyes met honey ones.

  
''I would love that, Thom.'' she replied sealing this dream. This dream to leave together. She snuggled again into his chest and closed her eyes. He watched her fall asleep, the relaxing raise and fall of her chest. He felt the sleep claiming him and his worried heart into a quite nap. Tomorrow Thom would take her away, whatever happened.


	2. Everything Will Go Alright

This was it! She had been passed inside the last Eluvian. She had to had found Solas until now, right? She was there hours. The afternoon was still young, but that didn't mean that she had been like a day over there. Black-Thom was passing back and forth waiting for Ana to come back. Arms were down, not locked, in case anything happened so he could be prepared. But and all the other companions of Ana were very concerted for her. Sera was sitting down knees and arms locked and her face buried inside this shelter. Cassandra were praying and Dorian were looking into nothing. He tried to comfort Thom from time to time but he was still very worried over his friend to be a good supporter at the moment. For Thom even seconds seemed like whole ages. But that moment the Eluvian glowed and everyone rushed near it with wide eyes. A form pass and then Ana fell into the ground hard. Thom ran by her side taking her into his arms. She weighted nothing.

  
''Ana, ANA look at me...open your eyes, damn it!'' Thom said as he tried to shake her awake. All the others ran into her side too. Dorian noticed something that Thom's worried mind couldn't.

  
''Thom, her hand.'' Dorian said and Thom looked down at her left arm to see that it had been cut off from her elbow and down.

  
''She is bleeding and from her face I can say that she has lost a lot of blood. We have to rush back!'' Dorian shouted at Thom once again. And he did as he was said. He lifted gently Ana into his arms and they all started running back.

  
''I'm so sorry, Thom...'' Ana cried into his chest.

  
''It's not your fault, sweetie. We are gonna make it...'' Thom said as he pressed her tighter into his chest. She shaked her head from side to side and tears never stopped from rolling.

  
''It's not that,'' she replied weakly, ''I lost the ring together with my arm...but I couldn't focus to find it, I just had to come back to you.'' she said and his heart dropped. He didn't care for the ring, something so small and unimportant thing.

  
''Maker's balls! Ana, I don't care for the ring, for Andraste's seek. I only want you to be whole and alive.'' Thom said and looked down an her, as Dorian did a barrier over her body. She looked elsewhere and whispered.

  
''But, I'm not whole, Thom.'' she said and closed her eyes firm, holding her fresh cut arm into the other.

  
''Ana, love, stop. I love you. That will never gonna change. Much less for half an arm. Just try not to sleep.'' he replied to her and she looked calmer now, or she was holding back until the reach their destination. He didn't know and he didn't want to argue either. He just wanted to keep her alive for now. They could discuss everything later. Time now wouldn't be so hard on them. They had defeated everything they could at least for now. They deserved some peace.

  
\---

  
''Ana, don't sleep, love...do you hear me?'' Thom asked her as they were almost arriving at their destination.

  
''I hear you, Thom.'' she said between joke and serious.

  
''Ana.'' it was his only response and he saw her roll her eyes at him. Even in that condition she was, she still had energy for making fun.


	3. Your My Everything

She was unconscious when they arrived at the healers' tents, but she could manage it. They immediately, healing everything in sight and not while some others were taking care of her arm. The bleeding stopped after some moments and the color came back into her cheeks. Blackwall or Thom was glad for it. She was death pale before. She slept all night, and in the morning she was back. Once she opened her eyes, they fell into the sleeping form of Thom sitting on a chair beside her ranch, holding her right arm. Her eyes then turned to look at her left side and her left arm. It was covered with bandages. Tears were already in her eyes but she forced them not to roll. She took some big breaths and relaxed herself then turn to the man on her side, to the man she love.  
''Thom...Thom...'' she called him out sweetly and he opened his eyes with sudden jumping up from his stool. Then his eyes stared at her quickly and he sat back down taking her hand into his and kiss it all over.

''My love, your awake.'' he said and she giggled as his beard was trickling her.

  
''Yeah, it's nice to see your face.'' she said softly stroking his beard, and everything under it.

  
''It's good to see you to, Ana. How are you feeling?''

  
''I'm fine,I don't feel pain. Is this bad?'' she said nodding to her arm.

  
''No, you and Dorian did an excellent job to keep on place.''

  
''On place, huh? What's left of it, you mean.'' she said with disgust.

  
''Hey, hey. My love, Ana, look at me.'' he said and they stared deeply into each other. He softly stroke both of her arms.

  
''I love you, and I will not let anything take you away from me. I just learned as you will learn that Inquisition can not longer exist without the mark. But Cassandra says that everyone of us will continue as anonymous organization. You will face the Council, this evening and everything will be over, and I...and I want to marry you. Right here. I don't care if it's not under Andraste's or Maker's eyes. I just want to know if you want to.'' he finished and her eyes went wide and a huge smile spread into her face.

  
''What? Thom, of course I want to, you cringy old man!'' She replied as she stoop up and Thom took out of his pocket two gold circle rings, in different sizes. They were simple, but with so much meaning. She smiled so brightly it made him blush. Her tears now that was happiness tears started rolling into her cheeks. She wiped them off as he took the smaller gold ring and she spread her right arm.

  
''Would you, Ariana Lavellan, Herald of Andraste, Inquisitor of the Thedas and love of my life, take me a cheap liar, a warrior, who has nothing to give you but promise to take care of you for all my life, to protect you and keeping you safe, to love you for the rest of my life, to provide you a new life, and me. Marry me, Ana!'' Thom said and her tears were uncontrollable now.

  
''Yes, yes, yes! A thousand times yes, Thom! I want to marry you and give you everything I have! You can have me all!'' she said and rushed into his hug. She hugged her tightly like this was a dream and if he didn't keep her like that he would lost her. After a several minutes that they were like that and some kisses in between she forced herself to be pull out of his embrace. He then took her hand and wore the ring into her ring finger. She then took from his palm his own and wore it to his right finger as well.  
''May I kiss my wife?'' he said sarcastic.

  
''Hmm...let me think-'' she did to reply with the same way but got interrupt by the lips of a very eager man.

  
''Don't tease me, woman!'' he said into her lips.

  
''I'm sorry, my sweet and hairy husband!'' she said with a beaming eyes and a bright smile on her. Her lips found his again and drugged him into a more deeply and passionate kiss. He moaned into her lips and his hands were on her hips while hers on his neck.

  
''Not here, my naughty wife.'' he responded with a smile and pulled himself back to see her face.

  
''Thom, I have to say something to you...'' she said and looked down, making a wave of worry to run over Thom's spine.

  
''What is it, love?'' he said and then her eyes returned to his stare.

  
''In order to save the other pieces of me, including my half arm, I kinda...gave up magic.'' she said and let out a small sigh on the end, but her face wasn't hurting from what she just said.

  
''Ana, are you okay with this? I know what your magic meant to you.''

  
''Yeah, actually I'm really good without it. Not skin trickling. I don't need to take lyrium again. I think that will be better on our new quite life.'' 

  
''I'm happy if you are, sweetie.'' he said and his hand found her waist supporting her better.

  
''I am. And you made it even better today! Thank you.'' she said cupping his face and kissing him again more quickly this time.

  
''I shall thank you Ana. You made me a better person. You made me love my old me again. You...you changed everything.'' he said with a gentle voice, kissing her on both her cheeks, forehead, nose and final on her full lips.  
''You made me a better warrior. A better leader. A lover. You changed many things too.'' she said mimicking his voice and let a kiss on his neck, beard and then his lips. They hugged and stay like that for many moments. Just thinking of their memories, taking out all of their feelings, waiting for the Exact Council. After that they agreed to live far on the Ferelden map and go and live somewhere quite, distant, make their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Forgive my spelling and grammatical mistakes, English isn't my first language. More chapters to this series will be added soon!  
> PS: I LOVE BLACKWALL! <3 ;D


End file.
